


hello grandchildren

by KollaneAuto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/pseuds/KollaneAuto
Summary: Peter and Harley decided to film their first road trip together.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Parkner Road Trip Collection





	hello grandchildren

_June 19th. 2:32 a.m, New York_

“I need a break!” Peter and Harley had just gotten back from a mission in the upstate. It was a ridiculously easy mission, but Peter had pulled an all nighter the night before and the mission alert came at 1 a.m. He had been awake for the last 39 hours.

“From what?” his boyfriend of 4 years asks.

The two boys had clicked immediately when Tony introduced them. Bonding over their love for science. After around 2 months of knowing each other, Peter told Harley about Spider-Man. From there the boys grew even closer and it didn't take long for them to start dating.

“I don't know. Everything!” Peter says in distress, tossing his mask aside, he starts pacing the room.

“What's wrong darlin?” Harley grabs Peter's hands, pulling him to sit at the end of their bed.

“I've been Spider-Man since I was 14 and the only time I get a break is when I'm seriously hurt.” Peter's voice breaks “For fuck sake I’m 21 and the only time I've been out of New York is when we visit your family. Oh and the one time when Tony took me to Germany, but hell, that was Spider-Man as well!” by this point Peter was in tears.

Harley gathered his crying boyfriend in his arms, gently rocking them back and forth. “Hey, it’s okay darlin.”

“But it's not Harls.” Peter chokes out, “I'm so goddamn tired.”

“How can I help?” Harley asks, desperately wanting to help his boyfriend. 

“Let’s go away. Just the two of us.” Peter finally looked up, tears streaming down his face. “Finally use the money Tony gives us.”

“Peter are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Harley. I _need_ to get away.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll come with you. Where are we going?”

“I was thinking a road trip in Europe.”

***

It took the boys 2 weeks to plan the trip, trying to keep the drives under 6 hours a day and roughly plan what they were going to do in each city. There are some perks to knowing Tony Stark, they found out when they were buying the plain tickets. Apparently, when Tony Stark wants two seats next to each other, Tony Stark gets two seats next to each other, no matter how full the plane is.

Peter got Miles to take over the patrols for him so he could feel a little less guilty about leaving Queens unprotected for a month. 

They said goodbye to everyone at the airport and left for Europe at the beginning of July.

**_Italy_ **

_July 3rd, 4:15 p.m, Venice_

Peter and Harley are sitting on a hotel bed.

“Is this working?” the blond asks.

“Yes Harley, I know how to use a camera.” Peter says, leaning against his boyfriend.

“Hey calm the sass darlin” Harley says, shoving the other boy lightly.

“Sorry.” Peter replied, sitting back up. 

“Anyway, hello whoever is watching this. Probably no one” the shorter boy turned back to the camera.

“Oi. I'm going to show this to our grandchildren someday.” Harley answers, poking Peter.

“Alright, alright.” Peter says giggling “Stop poking me cowboy” so he did. And moved on to tickling the smaller boy instead. 

“Stop Harley.” Peter wheezed out between his giggles, trying to push Harley's arms away. The fight ended, with Peter overestimating his strength and accidentally pushing Harley off the bed. 

“Anyhow, hello grandchildren.” Peter addressed the camera again. “There, happy now princess?” turning back to his partner to help him up, from where he had landed on the floor. Harley popped down on Peter's lap and nodded.

Peter wraps his arms around Harley’s waist without hesitation and continues, “We decided to film our first road trip together, “ 

“That we did. We just got to our hotel in Venice,” the southern boy chimed in.

“I hope all the college all nighters paid off, because we got to stay up until tonight.” he added.

“We won't be doing anything interesting today, so see y'all tomorrow.” Peter said, leaning over Harley, to turn off the camera.

“You said y’all. I knew my southerness was rubbing off on you.” Harley teased Peter before he could turn off the camera.

_July 4th 2:23 p.m, Venice_

Peter is standing in front of a cathedral, surrounded by pigeons.

“Harley look. There's so many pigeons. They all love me.” Peter looks at Harley, who's standing behind the camera.

“Sorry to break it to you darlin, but I'm pretty sure they love the food not you.” 

“I'm taking the kids and leaving you for that!”

“We don't have kids Pete.”

“All these pigeons are our kids. You just don't love them.” 

Whatever harley was going to say was cut off by a man, who had a heavy italian accent.“Selfie stick. You want selfie stick? I sell for good price. Only today. Only for you.” the man said. 

“No thank you mister.” Peter told the man, grabbing Harley's arm and running away, scaring the pigeons, who were sitting around him on the roofs.

After a few minutes of shaky footage of Venice, the boys slowed down to catch their breath. 

“Jesus, that was like the 10th guy today” Harley panted.

***

_July 5th 9:12 p.m, Venice_

The camera takes a minute to focus, but finally focuses on the southern boy. He’s sitting in a gondola, leaning over the side to get a better look at the city. 

“Hey Harls?” comes Peter's soft voice from behind the camera, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Hm?” Harley replies absentmindedly, not looking away from the city. 

The city is even more beautiful when it's dark. The lights from the buildings dancing on the barely moving water. The streets, while still being quite crowded, had a lot less people on them. Everything was a lot calmer.

“Ti amo.” that made Harley look up. His eyes were filled with love and adoration. 

Harley wasn't the best at languages. His thing was science and mechanics, but he does recognize some words and phrases.

“I love you too sweetheart.” he said, taking Peter's free arm and intertwining their fingers as he turned back to look at the city.

***

_July 8th 11a.m, On the road_

The boys are sitting in a car, the Mamma Mia soundtrack playing in the background. Harley was sitting in the driver's seat, his free hand resting on Peter’s thigh. Peter had made himself comfortable in the passenger seat, his feet up on the seat and head resting on the window.

“We might have lost the camera for a few days, so there's no footage from Milan” Peter said, turning down the music so the camera would pick up on his voice.

“Darlin you put the camera in the glove box, and buried it under a hoodie that you stole from me. Don't blame me for it.” Harley stated, looking away from the road, only to see Peter's red face.

“Look at the road, ass.” Peter responded. 

When Peter and Harley first met, their constant bickering often made people think that they didn't like each other. Midtown students, who didn't know them well, were pretty surprised when they found out that the boys were dating.

“We went to the da Vinci Museum. It was awesome.” the younger continued. 

“And then Peter lost his balloon at the Milan cathedral.” Harley says, not looking away from the road.

“Hmh. It flew away.” Peter agrees, “Anyway, we’re on our way to Paris right now..”

“Peter’s a city boy so that leaves the driving to me”

“Sorry cowboy!”

**_France_ **

_July 10th, 1:03 p.m, Paris_

“Hey darlin? Come here for a second.” Harley called out for Peter, who was a few steps ahead of him, taking pictures of everything he finds picture worthy.

Peter had loved photography every since Ben took him to his first photography class. He stopped doing it for a while, after Ben died. But recently May convinced him to keep doing what he loves.

“What's up princess?” Peter asked when he got closer.

“Close your eyes. I’ve got a surprise for you” Harley answered.

“I swear to god, Keener, if you're going to propose to me in the most cliche place in the world..” Peter was cut off by Harley.

“I'm not going to propose,” Harley reassured the other boy “Now close your eyes and give me your hand.”

They walked for a few minutes, Harley a few steps ahead and Peter, with his eyes closed, trailing behind. When they finally came to a stop, Harley let go of Peter and stepped away from Peter.

“Alright darlin you can turn around and open your eyes.”

It took a moment for Peter eyes to get used to the light

 _“Harry”_ Peter flung himself at his childhood best friend, almost knocking him over.

Peter and Harry had been friends since they were babies. Peter’s parents worked for Norman. The boys spent almost all their time together, in and out of school. Peter was heartbroken when he found out that Norman was sending Harry to a boarding school in France. But they kept up the friendship with letters and phone calls. The boys had seen each other a few times since Harry left, but after graduating, Harry decided to stay in Paris, saying that New York had too many bad memories for him to ever be completely comfortable. Not that Peter blamed him. Norman was an abusive piece of shit.

“How? What?” Peter asked, taking a step away to get a better look at his friend.

Harry looked better than the last time when Peter saw him. He looked much more like his mother. His red hair complimenting his green eyes. He was still a few inches shorter than Peter. The boy looked free.

“I might have looked through your phone, to find his number when we decided to come to France.” Harley said, bringing Peter out of his thoughts.

“He texted me about 2 weeks ago, asking if I was free this week.” Harry added “You got yourself a good one Petey.”

“I-I don't know who to hug.” Peter said, looking back and forth between the two boys.

***

_July 12th, 4.20 p.m, on the road_

“Heya grandchildren,” Peter says. The boys are in a car again, Harley in the passenger seat and Peter next to him “This is basically us checking in every time we have a long drive.”

“Peter keeps misplacing the camera.” the blond tells the camera.

“I have no idea how it got into Harry's bag.” Peter mumbled, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Harry showed us Paris and we went to Disneyland.”

“I don't think Peter's camera left his hand the whole time.” Harley jokes “I don't know if I should feel jealous. At least half of the pictures Peter took were of Harry.”

“He _fits_ in France.” the brunette explains, “and Harley?”

“Yeah?”

“Je t'aime”

**_Luxembourg_ **

_July 13th, 2:33 p.m, Vianden_

“Hey everyone,” Peter says. He’s standing in front of a castle. Harley is a few steps ahead of him, heading back to the car.

“Harls come here.” he turns to his lover, calling him over.

When Harley got close enough, he wrapped his arm around Peter from behind and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek, making Peter's face flush red.

“What’s up sugar cube?” Harley asks.

“We’re doing the vlog thingy here.” Peter replies, leaning into Harley's arms, “It’s your turn to talk.”

“Um okay. We stayed in Luxembourg City yesterday. It’s so small and clean.” the blond says.

“We stayed at a small hotel and the owner was this nice old man. His name was Stan.” Peter takes over. 

“I want him to be my grandpa.” Harley adds. The brunette nods in agreement.

“Anyway, we’re now on our way to Frankfurt, but Stan told us to visit the Vianden castle.” he continues, gesturing behind him, where the castle was.

“It’s so cool. I feel like I'm in Game of Thrones” Peter says, shivering slightly.

Every since the spider bite Peter was always cold. He had to always have a jacket with him and Tony had to put a heater into his suit. The first time Peter patrouled, when it snowed, he ended up in the tower, under a mountain of blankets.

“You cold darlin?” Harley asks, feeling the younger shiver.

“A little.” Peter answers sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

“I told you to bring a hoodie,” Harley scolded the other boy, “Let’s get back to the car.”

Peter smiles when he looks up at Harley. 

“Ech hunn dech gär”

**_Germany_ **

_July 14th, 7.46 p.m, Frankfurt_

“Excuse me, miss?” Peter says as she approaches a girl sitting on a skateboard under a tree, reading a book. “Is it okay if I take a few pictures of you?” 

The girl was wearing black mom jeans and a maroon sweater. Her backpack was open next to her.

“What?” the girl asks, looking up from her book, sounding confused.

“Sorry. It’s just that you look very pretty right now. I promise I'm not coming onto you, my boyfriend is right there” Peter says gesturing at Harley, when he says the last part. “It’s okay if you don't want me to take the pictures.”

“No it’s okay. But you have to send me the pictures after.” the girl says putting her book down.

“Deal. I’m Peter by the way.” Peter tells the girl.

“Gwen.” the girl, now known as Gwen answers. 

“I just wanted to show whoever is watching this how much Peter loves photography.” Harley says, before turning off the camera.

***

_July 15th, 9:24 a.m, Frankfurt_

“Okay we’ve got to make this fast. The battery is almost dead.” the boys were cuddling on the hotell bed. Peter’s head resting on Harley’s bare chest, one hand resting under Harley’s head, other one holding up the camera. Harley’s arms are wrapped around Peter's waist.

“I told you to charge it yesterday darlin.”Harley's voice still groggy from just waking up.

“Yeah well I had better things to do”

“It’s me. I’m things.” Harley says, winking at the camera.

“I’ll push you off this bed Harls,” Peter threatens the older boy.

“Ooh so exactly the opposite of last night.” Harley adds cheekily.

_“Harley...”_

The blond bursts out laughing, earning him a glare from his boyfriend. “Sorry sugar cube. Get back to your point.”

Peter shoves Harley gently, before continuing. “We are going to see some old cars at klassikstadt today.”

“There's going to be so many cars.” Harley gushed.

Harley didn't get excited very easily, but cars were the one thing that always got him to talk. Whether it was fixing them, looking at them, or on rare occasions racing them.

“ Do you think Tony would buy me an old car if I asked nicely?” Harley asks dreamily.

At one point, Tony started paying the boys for their internship. But they preferred not to use it, feeling like it’d be just using Tony for money. They both come from poorer families. Harley, being raised by a single mom and Peter’s aunt and uncle working minimum wage. They were used to working for the money and tinkering in the lab, doing what they love, didn’t feel like working.

Peter snorts looking up at Harley adoringly. “Sweetheart, Tony would buy you an entire car store if you asked nicely.”

“Hmm. I’ll ask when we get back.” They both know that's not going to happen, but Peter lets it slide.

“Anyhow, after we’re done there we’ll be on our way to Dresden. Hopefully I can remember to charge the camera when we get to the car.”

“I’d be very concerned if you had better things to do while I’m driving.”

“ _Harley!_ ”

***

_July 17th, 10:17 a.m, on the road_

“Okay so I did forget to charge the camera.” Peter starts placing the camera on the headboard.

“He fell asleep once we started driving.” Harley tells the camera.

Peter sticks his tongue out at Harley. “It was raining so we couldn’t do much, but we visited a bunch of churches before the rain started.”

“Then we cuddled and watched queer eye.” Harley says intertwining their fingers.

“God I’m so gay for Tan.”

“Excuse me I’m right here darlin.”

“Yes, and?”

“I see how it is,” Harley says, letting go of Peter's hand and placing it on the steering wheel.

“Ich liebe dich?” the younger tries.

“I love you too...you dumbass.”

**_Poland_ **

_July 17th, 10:48 p.m, Krakow_

The camera is pointed at a tall bronze dragon statue. It's raining lightly so the quality is not the best.

“We’re at the Krakow dragon monument and it should breathe fire any minute.” just as Peter says that, the dragon starts breathing fire. The show lasted for about 15 seconds, but due to the rain the fire didn’t reach very high.

“Well that was anticlimactic” Harley says disappointed.

“Don’t be an ass, Princess” Peter says with no real heat behind his words.

“What? We waited 10 minutes in the rain just for that” Harley`s arm comes into view as he gestures at the monument.

“Kocham cię” Peter sighs.

“Is that a thing now?” Harley asks. “You saying what I assume is I love you in every language?”

“Maybe.” Peter answers.

***

_July 18th, 12:36 p.m, on the road_

“Hey, Pete, tell everyone what happened!” Harley says from behind the camera amused.

They were in a gas station parking lot. 

“I left my muffins,” Peter muttered under his breath.

Harley bursts out laughing, camera shaking in his hand. “What was that darlin. I didn't hear you?” 

“We got muffins from this little cafe. But I was full, I know surprising, so I left them in the hotel fridge to eat them in the morning. But I forgot them.” Peter pouts, when Harley laughs even louder, and playfully shoves Harley. “Stop laughing. I really wanted those muffins.”

“Sorry sweetheart. You just look really adorable right now.”

“Ass.”

**_Slovakia_ **

_July 20th, 4:20, Slovak karst_

“Hey everyone.” Harley starts, putting the camera down. “We’re in the Slovak karst national park and I think the trail we’re on is called Zádielska dolina. I probably said that so wrong. I'm sorry. Languages are Peter’s thing” he rambles, then gestures over his shoulder. “Peter is somewhere over there. Hopefully not falling off the mountain. Pete come here.” he calls Peter over. 

When the brunette hears Harley’s voice he looks away from his camera, looking confused. Harley calls him over again with his hands, not wanting to disturb other hikers. Peter takes the last picture, before walking over.

“What's up?” he asks, placing a kiss on Harley’s cheek. Harley wraps his arm around Peter's waist pulling the younger boy closer. Then he points at the camera. 

“Oh. Hi!” he says excited when he notices the camera. “It’s so pretty here. Very different form New York. We walked past a little waterfall earlier. I feel sorry for myself. I have to look through all the pictures I’ve taken this trip.” he gushes. “Speaking of pictures. Can I go back now?”

“Go ahead, just don’t fall please”

“Ľúbim ťa”

**_Romania_ **

_July 22nd, 3:38 p.m, Timisoara_

“Harley he’ll bite my fingers off.” Peter’s says sounding terrified.

They were standing in the stables in front of a black horse. Peter had a sugar cube in his hand.

“No he won’t.” Harley laughs at his boyfriend. “Flatten your hand. No stop. Don’t curl your fingers. It isn't that hard darlin.”

“Then you do it cowboy.” Peter tells the other. He’s looking at the sugar cube in his hand like it was the root of all evil.

“Alright! give me the sugar cube.” Harley reaches out from behind the camera. Peter drops the sugar cube onto Harley’s hand and then watches as the blond feeds it to the horse.

“See? I still have all my fingers city boy.” Harley says wiggling his finger in front of Peter's face. Peter pushes his hand away, careful not to touch his palm. “Now your hand is covered in horse slobber”

“I can always wipe it clean on your hoodie.” Harley says lifting his arm again. Petar slaps it away, “Don’t you dare. I stole this from Tony.”

“Do you even have your own hoodies darlin?” the blond asks curiously.

“One of the midtown hoodies is mine”

“One of? How many to you have?” Harley questions him further.

“Three.” Peter mutters under his breath. That earns him a laugh from Harley, “How darlin?” 

“Mine, yours and Ned's. Ned wants his back though .”

“You can keep mine sugar cube.”

“Thank you. Te iubesc”

**_Bulgaria_ **

_July 25th, 6:29 p.m, Sofia_

The boys are sitting on a bed in front of a big window Just as Peter places the camera on the table the sky behind them split in half and a loud rumble followed. The rumbling made Peter jump and fall on top of Harley.

“Jesus! Someone pissed Thor off.” Peter says settling on Harley’s lap 

“You want to bet that Loki stabbed him again?” Harley asks the younger, gently adjusting him so they’d both be more comfortable.

“I say someone hurt Loki.” he answers flinching when another rumble broke through their room. Harley pulls him closer and hands him earphones to lessen the loud booms. “Oh that poor soul. I almost feel sorry for him.” 

“I don’t.” Peter chuckles coldly “That’s my emotional support god.” 

“Brutal. Leave it up to you to have an emotional support god darlin”

“We taught Thor how to yeet.” the brunette shrugs, “He's mine now.”

“Possessive much sugar cube?” the blond teases.

“Shut up you ass.”

“I’m just kidding. I love you darlin.”

“Обичам те”

**_Greece_ **

_July 27th, 7:46 p.m, Athena_

The camera was focused on the two boys. They were walking around looking at the old buildings, when Peter suddenly stopped, forcing Harley to stop with him.

“What’s wrong darlin?” Harley asked the younger.

“Harley, the past few years that I've known you have honestly been the best years of my life.” Peter says dropping on one knee. A crowd has gathered around them. The camera is shaking lightly. “and there aren't enough words in the english language to describe how much I love you. So I made a promise to myself to learn it in every language of the countries we've been to.” There are tears in the corners of Harley`s eyes and Peter isn't much better. 

“So for the last time, σ' αγαπώ . I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, because it most likely won't be, but I can promise that I'll try everyday to be the best version of myself and love you till the day we die. Harley Keener, will you marry me? ”

By the time Peter finishes, they are both crying tears of joy.

“You couldn't wait a few more minutes darlin?” Harley chokes and drops on one knee right across from Peter, pulling out a black velvet box from his pocket.

“I had a whole speech planned out but you beat me to it.” Harley chuckles “Yes I'll marry you, but only if you marry me,” he says looking into Peter's eyes.

The smaller boy tackles him to the ground whispering small yes’ in between his sobs.

The crowd that had gathered around them was cheering, most of them were laughing.

Peter pointed at the person behind the camera “I asked her to record it.”

“Now our grandchildren can see us being idiots,” Harley laughed.


End file.
